


A Warriors Love

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Ghost!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left them too soon. Even if she was gone she could still give them the comfort they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warriors Love

**Author's Note:**

> Allison's death was/is heartbreaking. But I thought that even if she was gone, she would still find a way to let everyone know it would be okay. So here is this. If you think any tags should be added please let me know.

Stiles first feels it on a Sunday, four months after they trapped the Nogitsune. Four months after Allison. He had just screamed himself awake, another leftover from then. As he sat, curled in a ball, tucked between the wall and his bed, he felt it. A warmth wrapped itself around him like a blanket. He could almost hear her in his ear. _”It’s going to be okay, Stiles.”_ He smiled sadly and let himself fall to back to sleep, finally feeling safe.

~

Scott sits cross legged next to the marble. He runs his fingertips over the carving of her name. He knows he needs to go; he has school. But it’s not the same without her there. Sometimes he thinks he can see her in the hallways, gets the faint scent of her perfume. But when he looks up, nothing. He lets one tear fall. He feels a soft brush of air against his cheek. Almost like a kiss. He hears her voice on the wind, _”It’s going to be okay, Scott.”_

~

Derek felt a warm breeze touch his face as he knelt before the granite bearing the Hale name. He smiled softly as he turned his face up toward the sky. Her voice on the breeze. _”It’s going to be okay, Derek.”_

~

The Sheriff looks down at the paperwork on his desk, applications for new deputies, transfers from present deputies. He takes a deep breath and tucks the folders away in his desk. He needs to take a break; resolutely he does not reach for the bottle of whiskey resting on the bookshelf. He is closing the drawer when he sees the casefile, her name in sharp black print. A mugging they say. Something as mundane as that. He rubs his hand over his face and reaches for the whiskey bottle, only to find it gone. He moves to stand up and find it when he feels a soft touch to his shoulder. Warmth rolls over him like a hug and he knows when he hears her. _”It’s going to be okay, Sheriff.”_

~

Isaac tucks his scarf around his neck and into his jacket. The weather in France is much different than it was in California. Isaac learned that quickly. Chris was helping him, training him. Making sure that he had control and could maintain it without his pack and Alpha. There were times when he found it the hardest. Late at night, early mornings when the sky was that bright pink/red, he thought about her. The way she loved with her whole self, whether it was Scott or himself, she loved wholey and unselfishly. He watched as the sun broke through the trees, warmth curling around him, covering him like mist. _”It’s going to be okay, Isaac.”_

~

Lydia threw her jacket on the desk chair and her bag on her bed. Blowing out a nervous breath she kicked off her shoes and pulled out the stack of letters she had received from the colleges she applied to. She knew that rejection letters didn’t come in large envelopes. But even holding the pile of packages she was nervous. She knew she was smart enough, she was a genius for fucks sake. But still, deep down, she was scared. Suddenly the stack fell from her hands, she bent to pick them up and saw the large envelope from her first choice. A warm feeling flowed through her and made her smile when she heard her soft voice. _”It’s going to be okay, Lydia.”_

~

Chris sat at the workbench, a large rectangular case in front of him. He hadn’t opened it since he got it back from Scott. He knew that once he did it would be real. That he couldn’t pretend she wasn’t gone. Slowly he ran his hands over the clasps, thumbing them open and lifting the lid. Her bow rested inside, the quiver she kept her arrows in locked in place in the top. He ran reverent fingers over the string, the tips catching on a slip of paper tucked under the upper limb. He tugged it free and a silver chain with a pendant fell to the benchtop. He picked up the chain and fingered the pendant, it was a silver arrow head. Wrapping his hand around it he opened the note.

_Dad-  
Assuming you found this, I didn’t make it. And that’s okay. Well, it’s not okay, because you’re alone and you shouldn’t be. I know that you’re hurting and I’m sorry I’m not there. I know that everyone is safe now, that my death was not in vain. The arrow head is the last one I forged. I want you to wear it, don’t be sad. I did what I was born to do. I protected those who couldn’t protect themselves._

_I love you,_  
Ally  


Chris huffed out a wet laugh and wiped his cheeks. He slipped the chain over his head and wrapped a hand around the arrow head. He felt her then, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and press a kiss to his cheek. _”It’s going to be okay, Dad.”_

Chris smiled into the shadows. “Yeah, baby. It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
